the_brighty_and_rainyfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm Coming Home
' ' But When You Return From A Life Outside The Law Will Anything Ever Be The Same? The Blurb When Frostflower was a kit, her mother died. When she was an apprentice, her brother joined RushClan. Right after she was made a warrior, she killed her father. Frostflower never had luck in her life, while her sister got all the glory. In her head, leaving ReedClan seemed to be the only option she ever had. But after moons away from the Clan she loved, the sister she cherished, and the tom she hoped for, Frostflower makes a final decision to come home. When she returns, what will be waiting for her? Prologue The river gurgled as Rainstorm kitted. She tried not to yell, to avoid attention. Her only thought was to deliver the kits, and to pass them off as Snowfeather's. As she formed the thought, the white she-cat slipped down next to her sister. "Are you alright?" Rainstorm nodded as best as she could. "I'm sorry for burdening you." Snowfeather shook her head. "You're not giving me a burden." She looked down at her own belly. "I'll need someone to care for." Rainstorm gulped. "You mean Jaykit-" Snowfeather cut her off. "Just after you left." Rainstorm dipped her head. "I'm so sorry." Snowfeather settled down. "Don't worry. It's not your fault." The white she-cat pawed a stick over to the gray she-cat. "Here." The two sisters sat together, as Rainstorm kitted. Three healthy kits lay on the stones, suckling. When they were done, their mother passed them to Snowfeather. "There you go." Snowfeather purred, and licked them. "What are their names?" Rainstorm looked at the kits, and thought for a bit. "The ginger one will be Firekit, and the brown one will be Thornkit." "What about the white one?" Snowfeather asked. Rainstorm looked at the tiny she-kit. "Frostkit." ~ Snowfeather coughed. Her eyes were bleary. "Frostkit? Firekit? Thornkit?" she mewed, forcing her head to stay up. The three kits skidded into the medicine den. Firekit's blue eyes were full of worry, while Frostkit's green just looked empty. Snowfeather purred at her adopted kits. "I hope you three know that I love you very much. I'm not going to be here much longer. But I think you are the best things that have ever happened to me." Thornkit looked at her, his dark brown eyes terror filled. "You're not going to die! You're going to be fine!" Firekit nodded. "We won't let you die." Frostkit murmured quietly. "All lives end. This won't fix it." Snowfeather looked downwards, the only one to hear Frostkit's morbid words. "Don't worry about me. Promise me that?" The three nodded, and Snowfeather smiled weakly. "I love you three so much. This life has been a pleasure." Then she rested her head on her nest, her breathing slowed, and her eyes became glassy. "No!" Shrieked Firekit. "Snowfeather wake up!" Thornkit wailed beside his sister, and Frostkit just looked at the ground. Goodbye mother. I loved you too. ~'' "Frostpaw! Firepaw! Thornpaw!" The clan led excited cheers as the three were made apprentices. Firepaw looked happy for the first time in moons, and the light in Thornpaw's eye was finally back. Frostpaw said nothing. Graybreeze and Crowfoot took the other two away, and Frostpaw waited for Sunwhisper. The orange and white she-cat padded over to Frostpaw. "Ready to go?" Frostpaw nodded, and the two she-cats scampered off into the daylight. ~ "Are you insane?" Firepaw's outburst startled Frostpaw, and the white she-cat crept behind a tree to watch. Firepaw stared at Thornpaw with horror in her eyes. "Thornpaw, what have you done?" Firepaw mewed. Frostpaw leaned closer, still confused. Thornpaw's eyes flashed under the light of the moon. "Firepaw, you don't know anything about this! You don't know what it's like! You'll never know how I feel! How ''we feel." Firepaw shook her head. "Thornpaw, do you realize what you're doing? You've betrayed ReedClan! What would Snowfeather have said?" Thornpaw looked away. "We're not hurting anyone." Firepaw's voice began to waver. "You hurt me. When you do this. I've kept your secret, but this is too much. I won't let you join RushClan! I don't care how much you love Swallowpaw! We need you!" "Swallowpaw needs me too. Shimmerpaw never has time for her, and she feels alone in RushClan. I-I already spoke to Cloudstar. She's going to let me join them." Firepaw's eyes drained. "No... Thornpaw, listen to yourself! You're abandoning us!" Thornpaw licked her cheek. "You have Frostpaw. You'll be fine." Firepaw shook her head. "It won't be the same. And what will I tell Frostpaw?" The white she-cat stepped out. "You don't have to tell me anything." The ginger she-cat gasped. "Frostpaw! Don't scare me like that! Whatever, that doesn't matter! You have to convince Thornpaw to stay!" Frostpaw shook her head. "If it's what makes him happy, then he should go." Thornpaw nodded. "Thank you for understanding. Tell Lavastar what happened?" The two sister's nodded. Thornpaw dipped his head, then turned around into the night. Firepaw broke down. "Now what are we supposed to do?" Frostpaw shrugged. "I suppose we live." Goodbye Thornpaw. I love you. ~'' "Fireshimmer! Frostflower!" ReedClan cheered as the two she-cats took warrior names at last. Rainstorm looked prouder than ever. She had cared for them after their mother's untimely death. "We made it." mewed Frostflower quietly. Fireshimmer nodded. "Thornpaw should be here with us. And Snowfeather." Frostflower acknowledged her sister, and glanced around. "Where's Smokefur?" she mewed. Fireshimmer smirked. "Still mooning I see? He's behind Amberblossom." As if on cue, the smoky gray tom approached the two of them. "Congratulations." He purred. Frostflower forced herself to keep it together. Fireshimmer smiled. "Thank you. We'd better get ready. Our vigil begins soon." He nodded. "Alright. I'll leave you two be." He glanced at Frostflower, then walked off. "I think he looked at me." murmured Frostflower to herself. Fireshimmer shoved her. "Relax. Come on, Sunwhisper and Graybreeze won't wait for us forever." Frostflower nodded, and the two settled down in the clearing for their vigil. ~ "Alright you two. You can get up." Frostflower raied her head at the sight of her father, Birchheart. "I'm so proud of you, and I'm sure that Snowfeather would be ever prouder." Fireshimmer purred. "Thank you." The two stumbled into the Warrior's Den, where they slept till the end of the day. Frostflower woke at dusk, and saw her father creeping out. Curious, she followed him, doing her best to keep out of sight. The brown tom weaved around several times, and eventually stopped near the RoanClan border. "I'm here." He hissed. Almost at once, cats creeped out of the darkness. "Ah Birchheart. Good. Have you killed him yet?" Birchheart shook his head. "I'm working on it. Lavastar is stubborn. I swear StarClan granted him 50 lives instead of 9." A gray tom sighed. "You must hurry. Redfang failed us, and we lost to those RoanClan fools. We lost Snowheart, who of our best recruits!" Birchheart nodded. "Of course. I'm working on it now." The cats nodded, and stepped back into the gloom. The brown tom turned around, and rammed right into Frostflower. "Frostflower? No, you didn't see that." Frostflower growled. "But I did. What did we ever do to you?" Birchheart gulped. "You don't understand! They threatened-" He broke off as Frostflower slammed her claws into his throat. "That's for lying to us." mewed Frostflower. Then she scampered off, before she could regret her actions. ~ Rain poured down on ReedClan as Frostflower trekked back to camp. Her emotions set in, and for the first time, she felt guilt pile up in her stomach. ''What was I supposed to do? she thought miserably. By the time she got back to camp, cats were sheltering everywhere. Frostflower spotted her sister, and called her over. Hesitantly, the ginger she-cat walked into the forest with Frostflower. Thunder and lighting were abundunt, and they could hardly hear eachother over the rain. Frostflower gulped. "I'm leaving ReedClan." She mewed. Fireshimmer gasped. "No! Not you too! I can't lose everyone! Birchheart and I will be alone!" Frostflower shook her head. "He's dead! That's why I have to leave!" Fireshimmer's eyes went empty. "No... If he's gone, why are you going? You can't leave me alone! I have nobody!" The white she-cat locked eyes with her sister. "You have ReedClan. I ''have nobody. Just go. Before I make things worse!" Fireshimmer shook her head. "I'm not losing you too. How did Birchheart even die? This can't be real!" Frostflower turned away as tears ran down her face. "I killed him! Because I'm a monster! I'll kill you too if I stay!" She looked at the sky, and then back at the sister she was leaving behind. "Goodbye Fireshimmer. Tell Lavastar what I've done." "No Frostflower. I won't let you go!" Yowled Fireshimmer. The white she-cat sighed, her green eyes meeting Fireshimmer's blue. "I am, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Then she turned tail as lighting struck, and raced off into the distance, leaving her sister, her love, and everything she ever knew, far, far behind her. Chapter One Moonlight shone bright on the quiet vale. The snow glowed white, and no paw prints could be seen. It was a Clan of isolation, and Frostflower was the leader. The wind howled like the storm inside. She tried to keep it in, but didn't know how. The white she-cat looked outside, and back towards RushClan. "Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always had to be." Her words were interrupted by a squeak, and a small thump. Frostflower turned, and spotted a small shape weaving through the snow. It was Roseluck. Again. ''Conceal, don't feel, don't let her know. Roseluck popped out of the snow, and shook out her fur. "Frostflower! You promised you'd tell me today!" Frostflower gulped. She had promised Roseluck she would tell her about her family. And Roseluck needed something. She didn't have a family of her own. The young cream she-cat had mentioned a brother once, but said brother had never been seen around. Roseluck curled next to Frostflower. "Please? It can't be that bad." Frostflower sighed. "Alright. But be warned that it's a bad story." With that, she started to tell the tiny she-cat her story. She changed some parts, including the part about her father's death. She couldn't scar her like that. Up here, Roseluck was the only thing she had. Well now you know... Finally the story ended, and Roseluck yawned. "Do you miss the Clans?" she mewed. Frostflower nodded. "More than anything." Roseluck shut her eyes and curled up. "Then you should go back." The white she-cat froze. I can't go back. They'd never accept me. Fireshimmer must have told them that I killed our father. I'd be banished within the blink of an eye. ~ Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Rated Teen